


Trouble

by mynightmarestays



Series: Juvie [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a single word from Allison in months since she left Wilderness Camp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> To make these clear: Wilderness Camp is an option over Juvie. I don't' know how it works in detail. Also I promise I will update my other fics. I've been dealing with Grad School and Anxiety attacks more often then before so writing a one-shot helped me some.

It had been months since she last heard from Allison. When Allison left from Wilderness Camp, she hadn’t heard a peep from her. So when Malia finished up her time there and finished her anger management classes, she went into a shell. Allison’s friends knew who she was at the school and tried to connect with her. But all Malia could think about was those five months at the camp.

She remember when Allison showed up at the camp. There looked like there was blood on her knuckles with bruising forming. She didn’t seem like she didn’t want to be there. Then again when you beat a cop with their own nightstick as he was trying to arrest your friends for just standing around the 7-11 you wouldn’t want to be sent away to a rehab camp that was stuck outdoors and sleeping in cabins that were only big enough to fit two twin beds in with a desk for each side. Malia on the other hand got into fights and destroyed school property

But she was roomed with Allison and the two didn’t talk much until Allison punched Matt in the face for making sexist comments towards the two girls. Then they started to talk and got closer. It made it easier for the two do to any of the team building exercise and school work together. Especially since Malia struggled with school work no matter what. But thanks to Allison, she was able to keep C’s in the classes.

It was during one of the fire-gathering, something happen. The two got close, because Allison was cold, Malia felt her fingers try to wrap around her arm. And all Malia could do was let her. There was so many butterflies in her stomach when she felt Allison touching her. And when they got back to the cabin that night, Malia pulled her in for a kiss. It was something she didn’t expect to happen. She didn’t even notice she had feelings for Allison till she touched her. It was like a truck.

And they couldn’t really show it at the camp. It was a bit forbidden for relationships to happen there. Last time it happen, there was a pregnancy. Yeah same-sex couples, it was different with them because they didn’t have to worry about that but risk of STDS and in general they did get distracted from their activities. But the two of them, it didn’t.

They wouldn’t act like a couple until they had time at night to be in their cabin. They would sit on the bed together, holding hands, as they did their work. And when they ate, they would hold hands in secret or play footsie. It got to the point, Malia would look forward to it every day for them to touch or to talk.

But it was coming up for Allison’s time to finish up there. Malia would have gotten out earlier but she kept getting into fight which added onto her time there. And both girls could tell they didn’t want Allison to leave. Malia wanted to say how she felt for Allison but she struggled. She struggled to say she loved her. And Allison was the same way. Every time they would look at each other in the eyes, Malia could see it.

When the car came to pick Allison up to take her back to the real world, Malia ran over to Allison and kissed her in front of the whole group. She didn’t care that she got punished afterwards for hiding the relationship. She just wanted to do it before she would regret it. Then three words from Allison made her days.

“I love you.” She said softly to Malia, making her grin from ear to ear.

“…I love you too.” She said.

She remembered Allison putting her hands on her face, the smile on her face and those doe eyes looking at her. She promised she would write to her and find her when Malia got out. She wanted something with her. Neither of the two didn’t know how it would happen, but they wanted to try.

So Malia waited. She waited and there was never a letter that came for her. It broke her heart after the first month. Allison must have moved on. She had a life too. Maybe Malia was just a onetime thing. Something to make her time at the camp less shitty.

Malia felt alone. Alone enough she stopped getting into fights to get out of there quicker. She wanted to stop thinking about Allison. After she agreed to her treatment, she was out of there in two months with the agreement of anger management.

When she got out, her father waited a bit before he put her back into school, mostly because they weren’t sure about it because of her track record. They allowed her back as long as she saw the counselor twice a week. And that first day back, a group of three approached her, telling her that they who she was because of Allison.

Scott was one of the ones Allison fought the cop off to protect. The cop end up breaking his jaw some, leaving it a bit crooked. Stiles was the one who got the fight on video to prove Allison acted in self-defense for herself and her friends. And Lydia was her best friend and the one Malia stuck to the most. And she knew why Allison didn’t write.

Allison was only back for a couple of days before her dad sent her to school in France. Because of the fight, her father figured staying out of Beacon Hills for a bit longer would help. Though from what Lydia told her, she was a bit happy there but greatly missed everyone, especially Malia. She had the address for the camp but lost it during the plane ride and the school controlled their internet usage to school work only so she couldn’t get the address again. But Lydia found it for her and told her it. Allison then right away mailed a letter but Malia never got it.

Allison tried.

But something stopped the letters from reaching her.

So Malia closed up. She stopped talking to Lydia after she found out. They even tried to get Allison to call her but nothing. Malia’s grades started to slip and she started to lash out at people again. She just wanted to be alone.

But it changed.

She was sitting in the biology lab, in the back away from the others and partner less. Lydia and Scott were both in the class and tried to work with her but she would just stare out the window. She watched the rain fall, remembering some of the decent times at the camp. Though she personally liked falling asleep to the rain. But she noticed the teacher stop talking and the door opening. She looked forward and froze.

Allison.

“Class, we have a new student-“

“I’m not really new. I was sent to France for a bit.” Allison said.

“What area of France?”

"As cliché as it is, Paris.” She nodded her head as she looked around the room.

Malia saw her noticed Scott and Lydia. She tried to sink into her chair as much as she could so she wouldn’t be seen. But she kept her eyes up enough to watch Allison.

“Alright. Miss Argent, you can be partners with…Malia…Where’s Malia?” Scott and Lydia looked back and saw Malia ended up under the table.

"She’s there. Just let her be,” Lydia said, “Allison can work with me and Scott today.”

“Very well. Then Miss Martin you can catch her up.” The teacher said.

Malia watched Allison walked over to Scott and Lydia and took a seat in-between them. Both greeting her with side hugs. Malia stayed under the table till the bell rang. She watched everyone leave, even Allison before she got out from under the table.

She didn’t know what caused her to go under the table. Usually she would face things head on but with Allison, she hide. She grabbed her backpack and started to walk out the room but stopped. Allison was standing across from the classroom, waiting on her. She gave her a smile as she took some steps towards her.

“I was expecting a hug or even a punch. Not you hiding from me.” She said. Malia bit the inside of her cheek as she turned her head from her. She watched Allison reached into her bag, pulling out a bunch of envelopes. Malia looked at her as she handed them to her.

“Found out why you never got them. The school never sent them so when I left, they gave them all back. There has to be like close to hundred. But I tried. I really did try.” Malia looked at her and noticed the tears forming in her eyes.

She knocked the letters out of her hand before she pulled her in, pressing her lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around Allison’s waist as she felt her hands move to her face, cupping it lightly. The kiss felt like it lasted forever before they broke apart. Malia’s hand moved up and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

“I love you.” She said.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may write some of the letters Allison wrote to Malia. Find me on my [Tumblr](http://officialmalydia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
